five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheVinnyLord/Cult of Karth (Timeline)
Will be added to every once in a while. When more content is revealed, it will be added to the pages corresponding to it. You guys can make theories or whatever, but Gaomon332 is not allowed to reveal anything. Have fun! :D ---- Part 1 The Cult of Karth was a Karthistic order of priests and high ranking members in the hierarchy of the Karthism system. Phobe was originally the High Priest, but deserted the role when it learned dark magic and founded its own religion, Phobology, having itself as a god. Qeety then took the role of the High Priest. After Endoman's death through fire, Qeety, through old ties with Phobe, recovered the body and created a "Risen" version of him. By this time, the operation was held out of The Puppet Queen's knowledge, but Spam later learned of this when he secretly became Qeety's apprentice, therefore joining the Cult. ---- Part 2 Prince Balloon Boy travels for a vacation, but meets the Cult of Karth, who are on a pilgrimage. A skirmish occurs, and Qeety ends up slaughtering the prince. News of this arrives to King Freddy, but however, after hearing this, King Freddy is interrupted by Phobe emerging from the wall. Phobe annouces that it is King Freddy from an alternate timeline, killed by fire, but reborn in the flames. King Freddy is confused at first, but considers Phobe's words as lies. Phobe strikes King Freddy with a flashback of the alternate Freddy burning, and that is proof of this. Phobe then departs, leaving King Freddy horrified by this news, and unsure of what to do. After recovering, he declares war on the Cult of Karth. This also proves how Phobe is deceased in the first place. ---- Part 3 The roots of the Cult of Karth are spread deep into the Mask Kingdom's system. When all the royal family members leave for their own business, Qeety makes his move. He gives the word to all his followers to conquer the kingdom, forcing the ones who weren't Karthistic to convert. Qeety then claims the throne and declares himself the ruler. The Puppet Queen returns to see that she was exiled, and had a bounty on her head. She then retreated to the Robot Kingdom land, seeing that she was welcome there. Jester Spam (Toy Spam) was sent the bounty with the promise of a rare mask for a reward, but he decided to not kill her. The jester then assisted the queen in hiding, and went into hiding himself. However, Qeety learned of this and sent ninjas followers to assassinate The Puppet Queen and Jester Spam. They were sucessful in killing the queen, but were unable to finish off the jester, seeing that he was already "bound" to something else. King Freddy was stunned by this, calling Jester Spam "useless", and sent his forces to the Mask Kingdom to combat the even more powerful Cult of Karth. By controlling the Mask Kingdom, Qeety allied them fully with the Animatronic Kingdom, seeing that Phobe was a member of the Cult. ---- Part 4 It turns out the ninjas sent by Qeety did not kill The Puppet Queen. They had only beaten her into submission, then to be taken to by killed by Qeety himself. Qeety then killed his former queen by removing her weakened life with his death magic. However, one of the Cult of Karth priests was there. His name was Swan. Observing the queen's execution with a pained eyes, he approached Qeety a few hours later. Swan then revealed the horrible truth that The Puppet Queen was Qeety's mother. Even realizing what he had done, Qeety still did not regret his choice, for he was abandoned in his youth. Swan watched his fellow priest wearily, then departed. Qeety then noticed a resemblance. Spam looks a lot like Swan, doesn't he? Qeety is declared as emperor of the Mask Kingdom. ---- Part 5 tba Category:Blog posts